


Can sirens drown?

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (marvel) [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a character study of Black Widow in the form of a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can sirens drown?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red in Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862529) by [wyntara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntara/pseuds/wyntara). 



my voice flows  
so much like a siren's  
soft so my lies don't break the silence

as the song  
these lies end with death  
find no truth even in your final breath

the water comes  
to wash it all away  
but still I have to stay

to sing again  
to tell those same lies  
until eventually it's me who dies

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on the general idea of her character, but mostly on one specific scene from ca:tws.  
> I had a lot of trouble with the second to last stanza. I feel like the sentences are too short but the words necessary to make them longer didn't sound right. I hope it doesn't mess with the flow of the poem too much.


End file.
